This application proposes to develop and demonstrate a new gripping tool for microsurgery that exhibits superior performance and extended life over current state-of-the-art stainless steel microsurgical forceps. Current stainless steel forceps rely on the alignment of gripping teeth to achieve high gripping power and suffer from short service lives as a result of frictional and corrosive wear associated with microsurgery itself and autoclave sterilization, respectively. These devices are also exorbitantly expensive and contribute to the high health care costs for microsurgical procedures. The proposed gripping concept eliminates the risk of misalignment and provides consistent, high gripping power. Advanced ceramic materials and efficient fabrication processes will be employed to extend the service life and reduce the manufacturing costs. Materials will be screened, prototypes fabricated and performance and service life tests performed. Quantitative improvement over current stainless steel forceps will be documented. Prototype grippers will be evaluated by an Ophthalmic Surgeon. Phase II of this project will address remaining engineering issues and will extend the Phase I evaluations to clinical trials.